Love with compromise
by NikDRomancemaker xD
Summary: This is an adult fic. Jayden and Mia unconditionally fall for each other. Mia requests Jayden for something unusual before they fight Master X, in thought that they would lose.
1. Crazy Feelings

**A/N: - Hey, I have a new catch. This is an adult fic. Just go on reading…**

**All characters and scenes here are fictitious. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely co-incidental. This one**

**PLOT**

Considering the 'Trust me' episode...Jayden tries to keep away from Mia since he thinks he doesn't have time for love, what he thinks is 'non-sense'. But soon… he doubts about his thoughts for Mia.

**Story**

**Jayden's POV**

Today, what happened wasn't right… I still doubt myself. Have I forgotten the practice of solo battles? Was Deker correct, or was Mia…?

_***Flashback***_

_**With Mia and Jayden**_

_Mia called, "Jayden?" But I was lost in thinking about the return of Deker. After calling me twice, she came and sat beside me. She laid her palm on my shoulder and tried to snap me outta my thoughts. I stood up in rage and said, "You still don't know things about me!" I ran to find Deker, dropping her scarf which she gave me to cover my fractured hand…_

I didn't behave well with her. It was rather rude… I should apply some herbs on my wound first…NO. I should apologize to her. I went to her room and knocked the door. She reacted to the knock saying, "Come in." I slightly opened the door and saw what she was doing.

Entering her room, I closed the door. Mia glanced at me as soon as she heard the snap of the door. We gazed at each other for a moment. I cracked the silence and said, "Hey." My tone was simple, I mean friendly. She replied, "Hi." I walked forward and said, "Sorry to misplace your scarf." She smiled and said, "It wasn't that precious that you'd to come and apologize." That sentence made me feel like I don't usually say sorry to anyone and also that she thought that I'm too proud to ask for forgiveness. Nevertheless, that's my thinking; I wonder what she thinks…

She asked me, "How's your arm?" I replied, "Better than before." I turned around and started to leave. As soon as I opened the door, she called out my name. I stopped in a second and she walked towards me and closed the door. She touched my arm and said, "You don't need to fake it. You can't lie to me." We were standing too close by now. She made me feel that my dad was standing in front of me. She pulled my hand and we sat on the bed. She stood up and I saw her slowly walk to her cupboard and take out a first-aid box. She came, seated beside me and pulled my hand. I took it away and said, "I can handle it, Mia." She yelled, "No, you can't! Let me tell you one thing, you are not the boss over here!" In a second, she made me think as if I was bossy. But in the next second, she talked sweetly, "Jayden, you don't always have to regret taking help from others. I know that you feel that you lose your respect when you take help." I was lost thinking about her advice while she bandaged my arm carefully. Her touch was making me feel as if there were butterflies in my stomach. I felt like my heart was gonna burst outta my chest. She said, "It's done." I looked at my wound and the way she clearly packed it. We gazed at each other for some moments, we didn't have anything to say, we were just sitting close to each other.

After a few seconds, she said, "You have doubts about yourself?" I hesitated for a moment and said, "N-no…not at all." Although I lied, I felt that she is worth sharing secrets and she could understand all my problems and doubts. Because I have seen that she always finds some depression in my eyes. She said to me, "Jayden, Deker is just trying to make you feel alone… We all have complete faith in you…If anything, I completely trust you." In a moment, she clasped my palm. We both stared in each other's eyes for some time. She broke the silence and said, "I think you should leave now. It's late." We both stood up in a second but she slipped on the rug and I immediately clutched her. My right hand moved to her waist and my left hand moved some hair from her head, behind her ear. I did not know what I was doing. I was leaning closer to her but she moved away. I was feeling miserable to keep away from her and I could tell that we both were nervous. I tried to make her feel better by saying, "Goodnight." She wished me back and I left the room.

**Mia's POV**

Thank God, we didn't continue… Usually, this happens only when two people have feelings for each other. We don't feel for each other, do we? I never felt about him like that…I have noticed that we have been coming closer to each other from the past few weeks…I kept thinking about him, clutched a pillow and fell asleep…

**Jayden's POV  
**From the past few weeks, all I think about is Mia…the way she talks, cheers everybody, walks, how beautiful she looks… I don't want to fall for her, no I mean I don't wanna fall for anyone. I only want to concentrate on my goal…

I kept speaking to myself, "I still wonder what she feels about me… I know she treats Mike and Antonio like brothers. What if she doesn't want me like that? What if she takes me as a brother? What does she think of Kevin? Does she feel for him? What will be my condition if Mia likes Kevin? Wait, even I don't want her like that. What the hell am I thinking! I don't have any feelings for her."

Unexpectedly, Ji came inside and said, "I guess…you do." I gasped at him and said, "Ji! You scared me. You probably heard everything…" He sat beside me, patted my back and said, "Yes. I have heard all of it. Control yourself, your dad won't be happy to see you losing." Jayden replied in a sad tone, "I know master. I won't go close to her. I will control myself." Ji smiled and said, "Well…you can't control your emotions. So first of all, don't get attached to her. Be ready to do ANYTHING to keep away from her." He opened the door and left the room after saying that.

I wonder if I'll be able to keep away from Mia. Now, I have started feeling that I do like her. Sorry Mia, I have to ignore you…

**This is the first time I felt free while writing, because nobody interrupted me… I hope I get positive comments. Negative ones will also be appreciated for more improvement. Please do review…XOXO**


	2. Mia's Unexpected Behavior

**A/N: - This is the second chapter.**

**Story**

In the morning, Jayden tried to hold away from Mia during breakfast. She was serving some snacks with Antonio. Jayden couldn't resist staring at her. When she stood close behind him to offer her the food, he blushed a little bit and then said, "Thanks Mia."

Ji glimpsed at Jayden and gave him an embarrassing look. Jayden felt helpless to think whose side he should take, Mia or Mentor?

He thought for hours and hours and then came to the conclusion that it wasn't about taking anyone's side. It was only about defeating Xandred and fulfilling his father's last wish. This time he was intensely serious… It was his ultimate decision that he would not cross any lines or limits.

In the evening, Antonio, Mike and Kevin were playing board games. They decided to invite Mia in the game.

Mike said, "Hey bro, let me call Mia. She will make the game awesome" He ran off to call for Mia. He knocked her door, it was open. He saw Mia and Emily and said, "Mia, you wanna come and play some games? Em, you may come too." Mia and Emily looked at each other for a second and said, "We're on." Mike laughed and said, "Okay, bring your folding zords."

While walking into the common room, Mia notice Jayden with his hands folded, leaning on the wooden window stand.

She asked, "Is Jayden not playing?" Kevin answered, "No."

Antonio said to her, "I don't know but he is very quiet today. He's being cold to everyone."

Emily said, "Is the old, cold Jayden back?" Mia laughed off and said, "No way. Maybe he's mood is bad today. I should go and check him out."

Mike said, "You're sure? He will probably deny." Emily smiled and said, "At least let her try…"

Mia walked towards Jayden and laid her palm on his shoulder. Jayden turned around to see who it was. "Hey Jayden", said Mia. Jayden was about to say something sweet but then he remembered something…

He made a fake grin and said, "Hey Mia"

She smiled and said, "You're coming to play right?"

Jayden looked at her cute smile and he couldn't resist smiling back.

He thought to himself, "Ya, I know she's beautiful and sweet. But, how can I say no to her? Her sparkly eyes will make me insane. Stop it, Jayden! Don't get close to her.

I threw a stone on my heart and said, "Ummm…I guess no."

Mia's face flung off. She asked, "But why? Please Jayden."

Jayden looked at her cute face and said, "I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood."

Mia sighed and said, "It will make you get in the mood. Come on"

Jayden yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you? I said I don't want to play means I don't want to play!"

Mia made a sad face and said, "You didn't have to yell. I am sorry…"

She sighed and left.

Jayden thought, "I am sorry Mia but there was no other way."

Mia slowly walked to her room but she heard Mike saying, "Hey Mia. You don't wanna play? Where's Jayden?"

Mia said, "I am not feeling well, sorry." She banged the door of her room. The others found it quite awkward…

During diner, Mia was waiting for Jayden to apologize, but to no avail. They didn't make an eye contact.

Jayden wanted to apologize but he couldn't do it. He thought to himself, "Okay Jayden, go on. Now…always be rude to her."

After diner, Jayden went to Mia's room and slightly knocked the door. Mia opened it. Jayden said to her, "May I come in?" Mia made a look of irritation and said, "No, bye." She was about to shut the door on his face but he tossed his foot in between.

Mia yelled, "WHAT?" Jayden requested, "Please Mia. It's important." She finally agreed and allowed him to come in. She folded her hands and made an impatient pose. She said, "Say whatever you want to say. Be fast!" Jayden thought that she was looking too cute, standing in that pose." He sighed and said, "Mia it is…Let me come to the point. You know that I have tried keeping away from you right?" She crossed her look and said, "Yea what's new?" He broke between lines and said, "That was for a reason." She asked, "What reason?" He replied, "I can't tell you the reason but I just want to say that we won't get too close and we will hangout. We _WON' T_ ignore each other. But the only thing is, we will keep a distance."

She was confused and asked, "What do you mean be keeping distance?" He was nervous a little bit. He said, "I mean…you know right?

She was more confused by now. She asked, "What…? I don't know what you mean. Explain it clearly."

He said, "Sorry, I thought you know about it. But I think I should leave." He was relieved after knowing that she didn't know what he was talking about. He then said, "So as I said before, we will spend time and hangout like others but we won't get too close…"

She made an annoying look and said, "No." Jayden was shocked. He asked, "What?" She replied, "NO."

He was horrified. She said to him, "You have to tell me the reason you made me suffer so much…I know you are guilty. But, I will stay away from you until you tell me the actual reason."

He tried to convince her and said, "But…Mia, I can't tell you the reason."

She sighed and said, "Then please leave."

She turned him around by his arm and slowly pushed him out of the door. She shut the door on his back.

Jayden was stunned to see such reactions in Mia. Mia was a sweet and innocent one. He thought that why did she get so rough on him…

**End of this chapter. XOXO**


	3. The Unpredicted Rescue

**Chapter 3:**

**Plot**

Jayden and Mia come to know about their strange bonding. They know that they have realized it too late but they will find a way to sort it out. READ MORE to find out.

**Story**

Jayden and Mia tried to act normal in front of the others as if nothing really happened. But it proved difficult for Jayden to behave normal. By now, everyone noticed that Jayden kept gazing at Mia with dreamy eyes. They had a doubt on him except Emily. She was sure that Jayden had fallen for Mia. On the other hand, Mia continuously kept informing herself that she has nothing to look back at Jayden. She knew that he was staring her but she was trying to be unresponsive. Jayden was so pensively looking at her that he didn't notice the gap sensor go off. Everyone got up and began heading to the door. Jayden noticed them running and Ji snapped him out of his thoughts. Ji said to himself, "He's the first one to run out for the nigh lock…how did he…?"

**Battlefield**

They reached the forest. They could not see any nigh lock over there but unexpectedly, Deker came into their sight. Jayden's and Deker's eyes met with each other. There was a fire between them. Before anyone knew what was happening, Deker and Jayden ran at each other and began clashing their swords in the air. The rest of the rangers except Mia were trying to help Jayden but Deker was continuously pushing them away. The fight went on for an hour. Mike, Emily, Antonio, Kevin were all exhausted and fell to the ground. Mia stood right beside them. Emily said to her, "Mia, why are you standing over there? Go and help Jayden." Mia nodded her head and went to help him out. By now, Jayden and Deker had reached the waterfall, while fighting. Mia ran there and Deker glanced at her with shining eyes. At once, he sent a bolt on Jayden. He clashed on Mia nearby, and they started rolling over each other down the slope. They were rolling and rolling and at last reached the ground. Mia had fainted but Jayden still had some energy left. Deker cam there down and began attacking Jayden again. They were moving round and round and Deker reached near the poor, fainted, unconscious Mia. Deker pushed Jayden and said, "I want to fight you alone, Red Ranger. I don't want your team to defend you. You have to meet me tomorrow…alone."

Jayden was annoyed to hear that. He said in an angry tone, "I have said this to you even in our last fight, I don't fight for fighting…I fight for peace. I will never come to battle you."

Deker grinned and said in an evil tone, "Oh yes, you will. 4 o' clock in the morning sharp near the hills, you & me ALONE!" He drew his sword in the air and disappeared with Mia… Jayden was horrified to see him vanish, taking _Mia _away_…_

Jayden was stunned. He stood there still. He didn't speak for the rest of the day.

**Shiba House - 9:00 pm**

Everyone but Jayden could not have his dinner. He glared at the empty seat beside him continuously… The whole atmosphere was silent. Ji said to Jayden, "Don't worry, Jayden. We'll find her soon." Jayden glanced at him, banged the table and went to his room. He shut the door with a loud sound. Everyone knew why he was acting so weird. Jayden sat on the bed and began thinking. He thought to himself, "I'm pretty sure that Deker will be back because he wants to fight me. He knows that if he hurts Mia, he has had it! I know Mia is safe because Deker is not like the other nigh locks. He kidnapped Mia only because he wants to battle with me."  
Just after a few minutes…he began thinking of Mia. "It's my entire fault! I should have protected Mia. I feel her essence everywhere…." This time he had to accept his feelings for her.  
He walked towards his window and looked up at the sky. I promise that I'll bring you back to me. I want to show you how much I love you. I need you…

**Early Morning**

Jayden left the house without notifying anyone. He reached the hills and yelled, "Deker!?" He came in front of Jayden, with Mia. Deker slightly pushed the exhausted Mia in front of Jayden.

"Take her away" Said Deker She was about to trip but Jayden gripped her by her waist. There was a sudden eye-contact between both of them with their face 5-6 centimeters away. Jayden whispered, "Are you alright, Mia?" Mia replied, "Yea. I'm ready for another battle." She fainted in Jayden's arms. He whispered in her ear, "You're tired. Let's go home." She was sub-conscious. She said in a drowsy tone, "No! I can't leave you alone in this battle! We are a team." Jayden replied, "Who's battling here?"

Deker heard them and said, "Red Ranger! You are fighting me, get that? I have given you your Pink Ranger back; now give me what I want. Jayden grinned and said, "Revenge is a dish… you mocked me, I mocked you in return. I am going. Good bye."

Deker yelled, "RED RANGER!" and threw a flashing bolt with is sword. Before the bolt could reach them, Jayden used the symbol power 'teleport' and vanished away with Mia. They reached the town in the blink of an eye. Mia couldn't walk, she was half-fainted, half- conscious. Jayden picked her up in his arms and took her back to the Shiba House. Everyone was still sleeping. He took her to her room and laid her on the bed. He bought something to eat for her. She was stronger now, at least to speak to speak properly. Sitting beside her, Jayden asked, "Are you better now?" She smiled and replied, "Yes I am. Thanks." She reached his palm and seized it. Jayden closed his fist and smiled back. Mia started getting up and was able to sit properly. Jayden came close to her, even closer…near her ear. He whispered in her ear, "Mia, I am sorry for my previous behavior but now I know why I behaved like that_. I am in love with you…_" She shivered in contact with his breath. Jayden asked, "What are you thinking?" She grinned and replied, "I am thinking that why did you take so long to say these words?" They smiled and hugged each other

They both soon feel asleep on Mia's bed…

**End of Chapter 3…A surprise is awaiting in the next chapter. Till then, take care…!**


	4. The Obsessed Nighlock

**A/N: - The fourth chapter begins from here. I remember that I said that a surprise is waiting in this chapter…You wanna know the surprise? Mia's getting kidnapped again…Lol. I request you to read my conclusion below the story.**

**PLOT**

Everybody come to know that Jayden has rescued Mia and they even know about their relationship. Jayden and Mia have to make sure that they don't cross any limit – Well that's Ji's rule.

**Jayden's POV**

I came out of my room and saw that everyone except Mia and Master were watching a movie. I passed by their couch and searched for Mia in the kitchen but I couldn't find her over there. I came back and passed by them again and asked Emily, "Hey Em, where's Mia?"

**Story**

Emily said, "Why not watch a movie with us? And by the way, Mia is in her room…She is not interested in the movie but in a book… _'P.S. I love you'."_

Jayden replied, "Okay thanks, but I don't want to watch this movie. I have some work to do." Emily nodded her head.

As soon as Jayden left the living room and closed the door, he ran towards Mia's room, silently. He softly knocked the door and heard her voice, "Come in." He opened the door slightly and saw her reading the book. He came inside and closed the door. Mia raised her eyes towards him and said, "Hey, Jayden"

He sat to the left beside her and replied, "What's up? Not watching the movie?" She made a tired face and said, "I don't want to go in that nuisance. I am sooo…tired. I don't know why but I just wanna rest to day."

Jayden rested his hand on her shoulder and said, "You are still tired after the last battle. It might have been complicated for you to stay with Deker…"

Mia replied, "No, it's that… no soon after he teleported me, I could not open my eyes. I was feeling suffocated in that place. It was a terrible experience for me…"

Jayden smiled and said, "Don't worry, everything will be alright." She smiled back and said, "If you think so…" She kissed his cheek and continued to say, "And Jayden… Deker told me that a nigh lock is about to plunder our life or something…"

Jayden was very curious after hearing that. He raised his left eyebrow and said, "If Deker said this, it's absolutely true…" He kissed her forehead and said, "I want you to take care of yourself. I want you to keep your samuraizer always near you." Mia thought that he was getting too serious about it. Jayden opened her drawer and took out her samuraizer and saved his number in the speed dials list.

This time Mia began smiling. She grinned and said, "Okay, Mr. Jayden. I'll take care of myself." She circled her hands around his neck.

Jayden smirked and said, "Even if you don't, I am gonna take care of you."

**Jayden's Fantasy**

He was trying his best to act normal in front of Mia but it was too damn tough! The actual problem was, whenever he was close to her or sitting next to her…something weird kept happening to him…in his body? In his heart? He couldn't even figure out what's weird but he only knew one thing that he _got turned on_ every time when he was close to her.

**Story**

For the rest of the day, Jayden was carrying a piece of paper in his hand. He was acting abnormal. Everyone had noticed that including Mia. When Mia asked him what was in that paper, he got nervous and just said, "Nothing"

**Jayden's POV**

Everyone knows that I am acting weird. Wow, Simply Wow. I don't know should I appreciate myself or just go on with the things?

**Story**

He opened the paper. He had written some lines he wanted to say to Mia. But, whenever he would go and try to do so, he would get nervous. He wanted to make sure that he doesn't mug up the words and say something else. He opened the piece of paper and read, _"Mia, I wanted to say that…I love you. I want to marry you, make love to you and have our child…"_ This was the thing he wanted to tell only to Mia because he knew that it wasn't sure that they would defeat Xandred and survive. So he wanted to propose her before the final battle. Though his age was 18 and Mia was only 17, he just wanted to make sure that there should be no place for any other person in his heart except for Mia.

Jayden sneaked in to Mia's room at night 2 am. He entered from the window, taking advantage of it being open. Mia was half awake after she heard some noises. She got up from her bed. When she turned to the window, she saw Jayden standing there. She was about to scream but Jayden covered her mouth.

"Mia, we need to talk." Jayden said.

"That's what we are doing from the past weeks… You'll come to my room late at night and I will shut the door on your face. You'll insist more and I will let you in. Anyway, come in." Mia said in a sleepy tone and rubbed her eyes.

Jayden raised his left eyebrow and smiled while she was still sleepy. He observed that she looked cute and pretty even when she was sleepy.

He said to her, "I tell you wanted someth- Sorry I mean I want to something tell- No! I mean I WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. See, I did it! I said it properly."

Mia grinned and said, "Okay, go on…"

He took a last glance at the paper and said at a very high speed, "Mia, I wanted to say that I love you. I want to make love to a child and have our child!"

Realizing that he had mugged up the sentence and swallowed the words, he made the *SHIT!* expression on his face.

Mia rubbed her eyes again and said, "Hmmm…okay. See you tomorrow."

After a few seconds, Jayden realized that Mia did not hear what he said. He realized that she was too sleepy…

Mia went to wash her face.

Jayden took a sigh of relief and muttered, "Thank God… she didn't hear that. I can't do this. I don't have the guts…!" Mia came back, looking fresh.

She asked, "You were saying…?"

He made a sad face and said, "I can't say this, Mia…I am not capable of saying this." Mia was puzzled. He accidentally dropped the paper and began leaving.

Mia noticed the paper on the floor; she quickly picked it up and read it. Her eyes watered a little.

She said, "Wait, Jayden!"

Jayden paused for a moment and turned around. He entered back in her room. Mia enfolded her hands around him and hugged him.

Mia softly said, "I love you too…" After hearing that, Jayden cuddled her by her waist and smiled. He pulled her tight over his chest. He said, "At last, you know what I feel for you!"

The pulled apart and looked at each other for a moment. He said to her, "Let's go for a walk."

Mia declined saying, "What if someone sees us?"

Jayden pleaded, "Oh come on, they know about you and me. They are asleep, anyway."

Finally, Mia agreed to go with him.

They were walking hand in hand together on the silent roads of the city wondering how peaceful it is at late night - 3.50 am. They were so lost in each other's company that they forgot how far they had reached. After realizing that they had walked a long way, they laughed at each other and returned back. After reaching home, Mia said, "Okay, Goodnight." She was leaving for her room but Jayden didn't leave her hand. Mia paused and said in a nervous tone, "Jayden…? He pulled her closer and moved some hair from her face to her front. He spoke softly, "I don't know why, but I don't feel like going away from you. And…I can't even sleep."

She was still nervous. She said, "So…? What do you think?"

Jayden smiled and said, "Please let me watch you sleep. I want to observe you. The beautiful sight of you being asleep…can't even imagine."

She yelled, "No Jayden!"

He still insisted, "Please, once…for me."

She couldn't deny and agreed. Both of them entered her room. As soon as Mia closed the door, Jayden pulled her closer with their face some inches apart.

He whispered, "I always wanted to try this…" She somewhat knew what he was talking about. She asked, "Try what…?"

He smiled and said, "You know what I'm talking about…"

He pulled her closer. She closed her eyes immediately. He was getting closer to her. The closest that they had ever been… Then, they came at a point when their lips touched and Jayden gave her a small kiss. They were still in the same position. Just after a second, Jayden began sweeping his lips on hers. He lost all his senses after feeling her taste. He pulled her upward; she had to tiptoe to get to his level. He began groping her back while pulling her closer. Mia was yet aware what was happening. He was pulling her like crazy; she felt a sudden pain over her waist and arms that were being groped by Jayden. She impulsively pulled away when she thought that the pain got unbearable. Jayden looked at her with a frowned face. He actually thought that she didn't like the way he kissed.

She stumbled, "I-I am sorry."

Jayden turned around and began to leave but she walked forward and tugged his arm. She said, "Jayden, please listen to me."

Jayden turned back to face her and said, "I know I wasn't good, you don't need to explain"

She embraced herself in his arms and spoke softly, "It's not that, Jayden. I am sorry but I felt a sudden ache on my arms."

Jayden examined her arm and saw a bruise. She saw pain in his eyes. He said, "Mia I am sorry, I didn't mean to…"

She said, "I know Jayden. It isn't your fault."

He said with pain, "How can you say that. I, being your boyfriend should protect you and I'm the one who's giving you pain…"

She smiled, caressed his cheek and said, "No Jayden, don't say that. You are just too strong. You forgot that your strength has a different impact on your loved ones."

Jayden hugged her and said, "I am sorry. This won't happen again, I promise. I will be careful not to hurt you next time."

Mia said to him, "Stay with me…?"

He could only smile giving her a green signal.

While they were on the bed, Mia said, "Forget what happened. Maybe, we can try again."

She got up slightly and began kissing him, while her fingers brushed his long, blonde hair. This time Jayden did not touch her or grope her, he only kissed her back because he wasn't sure about himself.

They spent the whole night together, sleeping on Mia's bed.

**Next Day**

The gap sensor went off while the rangers were training. "A nigh lock spotted in the Subway Street, 703." Ji informed. As usual, they went over there, running.

The street was empty… Mike spotted Serrator behind them. Jayden ran to attack him but Serrator blocked it and yelled, "Stop! Why do you rangers always run to attack nigh locks? At least, let me speak. Listen now."

Jayden yelled back, "You aren't worth saying anything to us, Serrator" while the rest of the rangers surrounded him.

Serrator gave an evil smirk and said, "Okay, but I got you a guest. Greet him nicely…" He went away from a crack after saying that.

And all of the sudden, the ground began shaking. Smoke was getting collected between the street.

Mike yelled, "Is it a…ghost!?" But no one said anything; everyone was busy watching the cyclone of smoke. A ray of light passed vertically upward, in between the cyclone hole. All the rangers were already in shock and did not know what was happening. Suddenly the dense smoke began fading in the air. And a bold, sharp body appeared in front of them. Someone wearing a red hood with his face tilted down was visible. He was raising his head above slowly; while the rangers were anxious to see who it was. Just then, Jayden remembered that Deker had said to Mia that a nigh lock is about to plunder their life…He was sure that he was the nigh lock of whom Deker said.

The nigh lock's face was still not visible because of his hood. He stretched his chest and it got cracked. Blue rays of lights passed through the cracks, startling everyone.

Jayden sensed that this nigh lock was different and stronger than the others… While he was thinking to encounter him, a beam of neon blue light hit him and he fell several meters away. He immediately demorphed after collapsing. The nigh lock was so strong that it took Jayden in a second.

Jayden was wincing in pain. Mike, Kevin and Antonio were surprised to see that the nigh lock attacked only Jayden. Mia and Emily ran towards Jayden to help him. Mia looked at Jayden while Jayden tried to speak, "I'm okay. This nigh lock is far strong than the others…"Emily said, "Don't worry, we'll take care of it. Mia, you should take care of Jayden…"

Emily stood up and rushed towards the nigh lock with Antonio and Kevin, while Mike tried to sneak from behind and remove his hood.

Mike jumped from behind and yelled, "Enough hide and seek!" But before he could remove his hood, the nigh lock took him by his arm and threw him on the tree.

Emily and the rest two rangers were trying to take him down but he was too strong. Only Mia was remaining now, rest all were knocked down.

The nigh lock took a look at Mia. His face was still not visible but only his blue wolf neon eyes were visible. As soon as he glanced at Mia, his eyes turned pink. He pointed a finger towards her and said in a deep, heavy voice, "Pink Ranger…" He was walking towards her.

Jayden yelled, "No! Mia, he will attack you…" Mike said, "We-we have to help her." Mia did not move. She was only in shock and thoughts…

The nigh lock walked towards her and said, "Waited, a thousand years for you…Mia." He only gave her a note and walked away.

All the rangers were confused. They asked, "Why, how, what? Why did he not attack Mia?"

His words roamed around Jayden's head…_ 'Waited, a thousand years for you…Mia.'_

Mia called Mentor for help as all the rangers weren't in the condition to move.

**Shiba House – Afternoon 3:00 pm**

Jayden, Emily, Mike, Kevin and Antonio were lying on their beds in the rest room. Ji and Mia came in. Mia sat beside Emily and asked, "How are you now?"

Emily replied, "The pain only increases every minute. It's unbearable."

Mia walked towards Mike to check his broken arm. Ji examined everyone.

She then went over to Jayden and sat beside Jayden, while he stared her with affection.

Jayden informed to Mentor, "Ji…that nigh lock gave Mia a note. I want to read it."

Ji said, "Oh here it is. I forgot about it." He gave the note to Jayden.

Jayden read aloud: -

_Dear Mia,_

_You don't know me…But I know you. I have always been waiting for this day. It's like I am seeing you after ages! You're mine. I am not like the other nigh locks… I am far stronger than them. Today, my body will turn into a human body in the moonlight. So, it will be fine for you... I know about the red ranger! I __**want you**__ tomorrow in the jungle. You'll be mine forever. And…if you don't come…I will kill the civilians of your town. Wanna know more about me? Your master knows…_

Every one glared at Mentor and Jayden yelled, "What do you know Master? We need to know!"

Ji replied, "I am sorry guys…I did not tell you but I know about this nigh lock. Don't worry I'll tell you soon…" Mike and Kevin said, "Why not now!" Ji gave them a look and left without saying anything.

They looked at Mia…her eyes were full of tears… Jayden felt bad for her but he couldn't say anything to her in front of the others. Obviously, he was furious after knowing that someone was trying to take his heart apart from his body, but he had to be patient and have control on his temper. Emily was trying to comfort Mia.

**Night**

On bedtime, Ji allowed the injured rangers to rest in their rooms. Mia and Jayden couldn't sleep. She was sitting on the bed lost in her thoughts.

He was walking by her room but he saw her door open so he sneaked inside to see her. She didn't notice him come in and sat beside her. He rested his palm on her shoulder. She was frightened in the contact and was like "Huh?"

He comforted her by saying, "It's me, Jayden."

Mia said, "Ya, I'm sorry. You…didn't sleep?"

Jayden smiled and said, "I can't." He saw her innocent face and understood why she was acting eerie. She was worried about that nigh lock.

Even Jayden was worried and angry. He wanted to finish that nigh lock but he had to control himself.

He asked, "Are you alright?" Mia replied in a dull tone, "Yea."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Mia fell over Jayden's chest. She curled up around his chest and began crying.

She tried to say with breaks in sentences, "J-Jayden! I don't wan-want to lose you. I don't want to go to tha-that nigh lock. Please Jayden, save me! I don't want to li-live in that hell."

He comforted her by wrapping his hands around her and patting her back. He persuaded, "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. You won't go with that nigh lock. You will stay with us. Everyone needs you, _I need you…"_

She pulled apart and looked in his shining blue eyes for a second. She could see sorrow in his eyes. She said, "But he won't stop until I accept him…" while wiping her tears

He said, "We'll find a way out of it. We have defeated so many nigh locks before. It's no big deal" He hesitated to say that because he knew that this nighlock was diverse.

He then, added, "And you know what, I can't hand you over to anybody else, especially a nighlock. You're far more precious to lose. Trust me."

For some moment she drowned in the affection and warmth of his words. It made her feel special, very special.

He moved some hair from her face behind her ear and pulled her a li'l loser. She instantly closed her eyes because she wasn't as intrepid as him. Pulling her closer, Jayden's eyes closed immediately when their lips touched. His lips were leisurely moving over her lips. She had been kissed before by him, certainly twice. But this one was varied, extremely adoring. It however was very unique, slow, sweet and soft. Jayden noticed the sandalwood-scented fragrance of Mia, combined with her own exotic scent. He deepened the kiss, making it extremely passionate. They were absolutely uncontrollable. She circled her arms around his neck and supported him with pleasure. All of the sudden, his hand swayed over her waist, moving above and below, swiftly. He slowly began laying her on the bed and was kissing her like fanatically. She caressed his jaw with her thumb. He began moving southward, kissing her neck slowly.

Abruptly, they heard footsteps out of Mia's room and jolted apart in fear of Ji. Then they noticed that the door was closed. They were relieved but Jayden decided to leave as it was too late. Mia gave a kiss on his cheek.  
As soon as he left the room he noticed Ji walking to and fro in the hall.

He didn't say anything but he knew that Ji was worried about the nighlock and how he should tell about the nighlock to the rangers. He went to his room for a good sleep to be ready for the next day.

The next day, Ji decided to tell them about the nighlock. Since, the rangers were still injured; Mia was taking care of them.

Ji took a deep breath and said, "You all have the right to know about this. And before starting I want to tell you that Mia hasn't betrayed us in any way."

Jayden shielded her by saying, "We know right? She can't even think about it. It's just that nighlock's possession."

After hearing this, they were shocked and more anxious than before.

**Ji's Story**

"_This is an incident which occurred many years ago, the time when the last Samurai team existed. The red ranger was Jayden's Dad – Jacob. The Blue Ranger was – Kim, yes a girl. The Pink ranger was Mia's mother – Rose. The Yellow Ranger was Andrew, a guy. The Green Ranger was – Albert."_

Ji noticed that Antonio was staring him.

"_There wasn't any Gold Ranger, Antonio" Said Ji making Antonio realize about it._

_He continued, "This team had defeated many nighlocks and were a tribute to __**victory.**__ But then, a dreadful day came. They had to face a nigh lock that was far more powerful than any other nighlocks, even Xandred. Jayden and Mia were present at that time but they hadn't met each other for protection purposes._

_So this nighlock used to beat up the whole team in every fight but he never tried to kill anyone of them. One day, Jacob and Albert came to know why he was doing all this. They had investigated everything about that nighlock. They told about it to the whole team and me. Rose fainted after hearing the reason._

_The reason was… *sighs* the nighlock was obsessed with Rose's daughter, Mia."_

The earth had slipped of Jayden's feet. He was stunned, including the rest of the people.

Emily yelled, "How!?"

Mike shouted, "How? It's impossible. Mia was just a little kid at that time!"

Antonio added, "Man, we are into great trouble!"

Kevin did not know what to speak.

Mia was astonished; she was sitting like a paralyzed body with tears in her eyes. Jayden rubbed her back to comfort her but she didn't feel any good. She was crying…in her thoughts.

Ji said, "You have to listen, guys…You can't run away from the truth!"

Kevin and Antonio nodded.

"_This nighlock had seen Mia somewhere and he had fallen for her. Yes, this was obsession… The unconditional feeling… He began coming in Mia's dreams. He was trying to possess her in her dreams. She had actually, become his friend in her dreams. And then a time came when he decided to take Mia with him to some other world. Which was the same like earth, but, there were no human beings or animals…it was filled with moogers. She was the only human there. Fortunately, he wasn't successful because we locked him in some portal because he was __**immortal** and he couldn't be killed. But__ now, he has come out of that place. He is weaker than before, but yet very strong! He is now, a mortal nighlock, who can change his shape and format to anything…he, can be killed, but it's nearly impossible to do this task… He won't stop until he gets Mia. We brainwashed Mia because we didn't want her to remember her past memories which could affect her future. But, fate has something else written…"_

** XXX**

Mia was wiping her tears. All of the rangers rushed and surrounded Mia, giving her a group hug and rubbing her back.

Kevin said, "Don't worry Mia-"

Antonio continued, "We will find a way-"

Mike added, "Out of it-"

Emily resumed with some tears, "to make you free-"

Lastly Jayden prolonged, _"till our last breath."_

Mia said, "I am so glad that I have frien-a family like you!"

She was in the middle of the group and she held her hands behind them.

Ji thought_, "This is my team, my samurai team." He wiped some tears, controlling his sentiments and asked, "Is there any room for me?"_

Jayden freed his arm and made some space for Mentor in the group hug.

They laughed together even after knowing that the tomorrow could be dangerous. This is what a family does, it keeps smiling even in difficult times.

**XXX**

Jayden had a plan to defeat the nighlock. The team was damn sure that they would win.

**A fullstop for kids over here, an intimate scene in the next chapter. Will Jayden's plan be successful or will the nighlock win? Stay tuned to find more and **_**sorry**_** for the late update.**


	5. The Big Failure

**A/N: - Hey guys, I am back with the next chapter. I am overwhelmed with joy after reading your reviews! Someone had messaged me, asking why I tell the whole story in short i.e. the ****PLOTS. ****I could have messaged him/her the answer but I thought I should write it over here so that all the people who are confused because of it can come to know. I write the summaries (plots) so that the reader can get to know about the content and assure himself/herself that the story is good/bad. Sorry if you lose your interest if I do so…**

**And, I am sorry I have to postpone the intimate scene in the next chapter. '****'**

**A thousand apologies if you are depressed.**

**PLOT**

Jayden has made a plan to save Mia from the nighlock. Everyone is very sure about the plan because it is very accurate. Will their plan be successful? Or will Mia have to spend the rest of her life with the nighlock? Keep reading…

**Story**

Jayden informed, "So guys, we are not sending Mia to the nighlock according to the note we received."

**An hour ago**

_Jayden said, "So the plan is that Mia won't go to the jungle, according to the letter. Instead, we will send him a note that Mia is ready to go with him but at midnight."_

_Kevin asked, "Why midnight?"_

_Jayden replied, "Because if we do all this before night, the civilians could be in danger. People might be fishing or hunting in the jungle. I know that the nighlock said that he won't hurt the people if he gets Mia. But, he's a nighlock so just in case…"_

_Mia raised an eyebrow and smiled. Jayden caught her in the action. Jayden asked, "Why are you smiling, Mia?" Mia replied, "I was just thinking that you are good at making plans because you are even taking care of the surroundings in battles."_

_Jayden blushed. Antonio tugged his arm and said, "Doesn't suit you, Jayden. Jayden asked, "What?" Antonio answered, "Blushing…doesn't suit you." Everyone laughed and Jayden's face got redder._

_Jayden got back to the topic and said, "Mia will take her samuraizer with her. Mentor said that the nighlock has his life saved in something. Mia will destroy the thing and come back through her samuraizer! .So…tomorrow, midnight!"_

_He spread his hand in the front and everyone joined him in saying, 'Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!'_

**Night (nighlock)**

The moon emerged in the sky and its radiant light fell on the nighlock. The nighlock removed its hood and his face was visible, full of scars…

As soon as the light fell on him, his body began taking shape. From his legs till his face, the body was changing, slowly… The nighlock screamed in pain, till he was wholly transformed as a human, in appearance…

After that, he smirked and mumbled, "Hope to see you soon…Mia."

**Next Day**

The nighlock was waiting for Mia in the jungle. He was getting angrier, minute by minute. At last, a time came when he was aiming a fisherman. But all of the sudden, an arrow hit a rock beside him; it was knotted with pink cloth. He understood well that it was from Mia. He read it and came to know that Mia would come to him at midnight.

Jayden and Mia were getting ready to go to the jungle. The others insisted to come but Ji said that they could not risk all the rangers for one. So, he only sent Mia and Jayden.

Jayden got ready and entered Mia's room. She was checking herself in the mirror. She noticed Jayden in the mirror i.e. the reflection. Jayden came from behind and she turned around. He said, "You're ready?"

Mia said in a depressed tone, "Yea."

Jayden asked, "Why are you so dull?"

Mia hugged him and said, "I don't know…I can't lose you. What if we fail? I'll kill myself if I have to go with him." She nearly began crying.

Jayden pulled away and laid his palms on her shoulders. He assured, "We won't fail…Even I can't lose you. I can't live without you."

He added, "And don't ever say that you'll kill yourself, please…"

She said, "Why? A life without you is totally equal to death…"

He pulled her closer and said, "I will die, if you die, promise me that you won't do anything like that."

Mia nodded her head and pulled his jacket. She tip-toed and began kissing him. Jayden was returning the same. He pulled her waist more closelr; capturing in an extremely passionate kiss. The broke apart for breathing and were heading to the jungle.

They reached there at 11:55 pm, five minutes early. They were holding each other's hands in anxiety. Suddenly, smoke gathered over there and a human appeared. Jayden and Mia were thrilled to see that sight.

The human smirked and said, "Shocked to see me like this? It's me…"

Jayden turned to face Mia and said, "It's the nighlock…he said he will come in a human form."

The nighlock smirked and said, "I like your memory…By the way, my name is Altair…"

Mia remarked, "Altair."

Altair said, "Back to business, let's go Mia."

Jayden and Mia walked hand in hand. Jayden handed Mia's hand to Altair and stood aside.

All of the sudden, Altair began laughing loudly. Mia turned to him and asked, "What's so funny?" Jayden stood there, confused.

Altair replied in a giggling tone, "It's funny that you guys wanted to trick me…" Altair showed his palm and Mia's samuraizer emerged out of it.

Mia checked her pockets but she couldn't find her samuraizer. Mia and Jayden yelled together, "What!?"

Altair was still laughing, "Poor rangers…! So sad…I am much smarter than you."

Mia was trying to loosen his grip but he was too strong. Jayden tried to help her but Altair pushed him. And….then, there was smoke around Altair and Mia. Jayden sensed that Altair was planning to leave. He ran over there to save Mia but he was late because of his wounds…

Mia's samuraizer fell on the ground and Jayden stood like a statue. He yelled, "No, MIA!" He thought his life was over…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Completed this chapter…I will continue the next chapter right from where I ended this one. As promised, intimate scene in the next chapter… Please review guys…! The more the reviews, the lesser time it will take to update…THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
